nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chernobog1595
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Organization page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:08, September 16, 2011 FanFiction.Net Account? Hey dude. Thanks for the edits. Do you have an account on FanFiction.Net? No, I do not. I'm just here on this wiki to give you helpful ways to expand the villains' roles and personality dynamics within the series. Chernobog1595 16:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks. Btw, truth behind some OCs are kept secret to prevent spoilers. No offence. Also, have you seen some anime? Well, maybe a few. But that's pretty much it. I'm more into Disney and Western Non-Disney animation. Chernobog1595 18:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC) About your Demon Lords ideas, it's an good idea, and it doesn't seem to conflict with some Ultima canon. Just to let you know, the truth behind Lodo is kept hidden for a reason. No offence. It's already established. The reason it's not posted is to prevent spoilers. About the anime question, okay. btw, have you seen the following Western Cartoons? 6TEEN, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Chaotic, Detentionaire, Di-Gata Defenders, Generator Rex, G.I. Joe Renegade, Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, Stoked, Storm Hawks, Total Drama, TUFF Puppy, and Young Justice. I've seen Avengers, Chaotic, Tuff Puppy, Total Drama, and the first episode of Young Justice. That's it. And could you PLEASE tell me who Lodo really is? I promise not to tell the other people here on this wiki. Honest! You could put it in spoiler tags! Chernobog1595 00:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but it has to be private. And I don't think Spoilers tags are enough. You have an email address I could use? Sorry, can't tell, fear that you might hack me. I'll just have to take your word about Lodo for it. Okay. If you set up an account on FanFiction.Net let me know, and I'll tell you the truth behind Lodo. TemhotaTech. Wiki Touchups, and Rules for OCs Hey dude. Crossover4, another Ultima write and one of my best friends, isn't found of the wiki, because of the many grammatical errors on many of the Wiki's earliest pages. I have managed to fix several already. I was wondering if you could help? btw, I think we should also create some rules for people who want to add OCs to Ultima. Reason for Absence Sorry that I haven't been online lately. Currently, I'm on vacation in Europe. For the first part of the trip, I spent most of the time on my feet, and had little time to do any work online. Right now (it's midnight here), I'm in a hotel in France. Tomorrow, I'm getting on a boat with my family, and some scouts. I probably won't have internet access during the boat ride, which will last at least four days. So I won't be able to make any huge edits for some time. But I have been thinking of ideas for the 13 Darknesses. I believe each one would have something like a "spirit animal". But instead of a natural animal, it would be a monster from Warhammer Fantasy. The monsters selected so far are Magma Dragon, Dread Maw, Shard Dragon, Preyton, Warpfire Dragon, Toad Dragon, Basilisk, Cockatrice, Manticore, and Carmine Dragon. When I managed to acquire a connection, I'll do some work, and see what I can come up with. Digimon Hey Chernobog. Do you think you can dig up at least 121 Digimon for the Org? Both minions, and commanders? No problem, I got a lot of Evil Digimon I've been wanting to put on this wiki. Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) FF.Net Account creation. Hey Chernobog. We may be adding a lot of characters, but I don't know if Nick would be willing to use them all. I did put a lot in Circle Undersieged, and War of Darkness. Although I be willingly to do some of your fanfic requests, unfortunately I can't do them all. So I think it's best if you made yourself a FanFiction.Net account. It's not hard, and if you need help writing a story, I can give you tips. - Hey dude. Just wondering if you thought about setting up your FF.Net account. If your having trouble, I could help you out. And if you do get around to posting stories, I can help you develop them. I'm sorry, Temhota, for not responding sooner. I am planning to get a FF account, but I haven't gotten the time to do so because of circumstances beyond my control. When I have the time, I'll let you know. Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) - Okay, thanks letting me know. TemhotaTech the 3rd (talk) October 30, 2012 Set-Up Hey dude. As you may notice someone keeps on adding articles that either have no place in Ultima, or just unnecessary. This same person added two articles both for Count Dooku, even though we already have. Some Contributors, and World1 have begun removing the content from these articles, and both me and World1 rename them. I think the way we could be rid of this person is to set the wiki up so that only users can make edits. Do you know how to do that?